mlpccgfandomcom-20200214-history
Deck Building
How to build a deck: (I suggest using the deck builder at http://ponyhead.ferrictorus.com, so you don't have to mess with cards till you are done.) Step 1. Choose a general strategy. The way to win the game is to get 15 points first. There are a few different strategies to do this. The most straightforward way is to confront problems as early and as often as you can and win problem face offs. The next is to use white and blue cards to get extra points like , , and (there are others). You can get extra points from defeating Troublemakers. If they are epic, you can play them and then defeat them yourself. Or you can slow your opponent down enough to get and stay ahead till you win. These strategies are not mutually exclusive and can be combined. Step 2. Choose a mane character card. With this you are probably choosing the main color of your deck. You can also choose if and what other color cards you want to use. Step 3. Choose the cards you need to boost your Mane character. This depends on which Mane you are using. If it is , you need friends and resources. If you are using , you don't need any specific cards, you just need to pay to draw twice any turn (but the first if you went first). Step 4. Choose the cards you need for your strategy. Look for cards that get you power cheaply and or have good abilities. Getting 1 power for 1 action token(AT) is average. Look for cards that work well together. For example, cards with Meticulous and cards that get extra power when you put cards on top of your deck. An extreme example of cards working well together are the 1 turn win combo decks which have had key cards banned without which they do not work anymore. A new set just came out so a new one might be possible. Step 5. Choose cards that will let you play your other, more important cards. You can use friends with no color requirement as entry into your off color/s. And for your main color, you can use friends with requirements as high as your Mane's starting power (or if you are using DJ, as high as her boosted power, since she is so easy to boost). There are also events and resources that will help you get the color requirements to play your other cards. Step 6. Choose cards that let you deal with problematic situations. Your opponent might be doing something awesome (for them) and you need to do something about it. You probably need a way to deal with troublemakers. You might need to deal with an opponent's friend that is doing too much good for them or bad for you. Same goes for resources. And you might need tricks to win face offs. Step 7. Cut your giant pile of cards down to 45 (the minimum deck size). You can use more than 45 cards in your draw deck, but your deck will not be as consistent. The more cards you have in your deck, the less likely you are to draw your favorite cards. You need about 6 to 9 entry cards for each color (some can work for more than 1 color so you don't need so many overall). Usually you want to use a full play set of each card you are using (3 copies, the maximum you can use in a deck). This again makes your deck more consistent. Though if you only need to use a card once in a game and you do not need it early in the game, you could use just 2 copies, or if you have a way to search your deck for a specific card, you could put in a single copy. If you are having a hard time deciding between some cards and can not get it down to 45, try it with the extra cards and see which cards you play more and which you don't. Cut the ones you don't play as often or are not as useful as you thought they would be. Step 8. Choose your problems. You need exactly 10 problems for your problem deck. Choose problems with good abilities, that help with your strategy, and/or you can easily confront with your characters, and possibly ones that are hard for your opponent to confront. Step 9. Play test your deck. Put your deck together using your Ponyhead deck list. Proxy cards you don't have to try them out before you buy them (especially if they are expensive). Try your deck out against other strong decks and players. See what is working and what is not. Is it a problem with which cards you have or did you misplay? Learn to play your deck well and trade out cards till the deck is the best it can be. Category:Gameplay